I mean, it's kind of ironic,
by anyrandomfandom
Summary: Dirk and Jake take Dave, Jade, Rose, and John to a water park.
1. Deserving a Reward

Wednesday

Jake reassuringly put his arm around Jade, looking into her teary eyes.

"There's no point in worrying, honey,"

"I can't help it, Papa," she was starting to whine a little.

"It'll be a hard day tomorrow, but I know that you're a brave girl. And don't forget that I'm going to take you and your friends to the waterpark on Friday because you deserve a reward for dealing with what you have to go through,"

"I love you," she buried her face into his chest.

"I love you, too," he squeezed her tight. "It shouldn't take too long. You're just going to get an examination and have some blood work done. It's only to be sure that your narcolepsy is the only thing that's making you go limp sometimes, okay?"

"I hate needles," her voice was muffled up against his chest.

"I know, baby, I know,"

Thursday

_"Shit. This is not good,"_ Dave walked up to the car, backpack over his shoulder. Dirk didn't need to see Dave's eyes to read on his face that something upset him.

_"God dammit. I finally thought the bullying had stopped."_ Dave didn't say anything as he got into the car. Dirk didn't either. There was absolutely no reason to get Dave all worked up in semi-public. They'd talk when they got back to the apartment.

Dirk threw the keys on the counter and sat down on the couch.

"Okay, lil' man, tell me what happened at school today," Dave sat down next to him and Dirk put his arm around him.

"Some assholes attacked me,"

"Did they get caught?"

"No, they ran when they heard someone coming,"

"Did you fight back?"

"Not really…there were like 4 of those fuckers…I didn't think I knew how to fight well enough to take them, and I didn't want to make them mad, so I mostly just backed off…I only got hit once though before they heard someone getting close…" Dirk pulled Dave in close and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry. We'll have another strife session on the roof next week. That'll help you learn how to fight back."

"Thanks, bro,"

"Where did you get hit?"

"My shoulder," Dirk lifted up Dave's shirt. Sure enough, he had a huge bruise on the side of his left shoulder.

"Want some ice?"

"No…this happened a few hours ago…it doesn't really matter much any more…I was just scared…" Dirk gave him a quick kiss on the lips and they hugged.

"Bro?"

"Need something lil' man?" Dirk was in his room sitting in his underwear, just watching TV. He'd put Dave to bed half an hour ago. He walked into the room in a pair of red boxers.

"Can I sleep in here with you?"

"Come here," Dirk turned off the TV, motioning towards Dave as he got in bed. He laid down right next to him and Dirk rolled on to his side. Dave cuddled up with their chests touching and put his arm around his guardian. Dirk stroked Dave's hair.

"Tomorrow's going to be fun. Get through school for me, and then I'll drive you and John to the waterpark, and we'll meet Jake with the girls,"

"Thank you," Dave mumbled.

"I love you, Dave,"

"I love you, too, Bro,"

Jade shifted around on the crinkly paper nervously while Jake talked to the doctor for her.

"Papa," her eyes filled up with tears as the doctor left to gather the equipment to draw blood. "I'm scared," Jake stood up and walked towards her. He knew that she wasn't saying this to make him feel even worse for her. She was just talking to relive some tension. The doctor came back in and Jake held her hand as she leaned back flat. She started to cry as the doctor held out her arm.


	2. Love and Play

Friday

Jake and Dirk ripped off each other's clothes, moving Jade and Rose's suitcases off the bed and out of the way. Jake pushed Dirk onto his back and slipped down to suck off his cock. He went back to kiss him, mashing his tongue into his mouth as they roughly pushed each other, rolling across the bed. Jake pressed his fingertips seductively along Dirk's chest as he stood up to grab the lube out of his suitcase on the floor. Dirk smothered it all over Jake's dick, and was in turn pushed down onto his hands and knees. Jake slowly started to work his cock in Dirk's asshole, while carefully fondling his ball sack, and then began to jerk him off while he thrusted. Jake always wondered where Dirk learned to move the way he did when Jake was inside of him.

The kids sat at a table outside of a little cafeteria area in the waterpark. Nobody said anything about the bruise fading on Dave's shoulder. They all knew what happened. John was scarfing down a piece of the pizza they bought while Jade sweetly told Dave,

"You know, I really like seeing your eyes! They're super pretty!" Dave got a little flustered and said,

"…and I like your bikini a lot. It looks really good on you," Jade giggled and thanked him.

"What activity would everyone care to partake in after our dinner?" asked Rose, excited to get back in the water.

"Oh my god! I want to go on THAT slide still!" said Jade, standing up and pointing. Dave stared at her crotch, barely covered by her blue bikini bottom with ruffles at the top. He was enjoying how tight it pressed on her, and the outline he was beginning to see when he realized that he shouldn't be sneaking peeks without his sunglasses on, and quickly turned his attention back to her face. She started to jump up and down, her tiny, perky boobs shaking a bit.

"The line's finally dying down now that it's getting dark out! The day pass people are leaving!"

"You're right!" John stood up, too, and they all quickly grabbed one last slice of pizza to take with them before they ran off to get tubes for the slide.

Rose and Jade took a shower together, giggling and gossiping. They washed each other's hair while talking about how Jade loves Dave, getting all of their excited girl talk out while the water was running so Jake couldn't hear them.

"Did you see Jade's tits? JADE. IS GROWING. TITS," Dave said quietly, but enthusiastically to John while Dirk was in the shower. Normally, Dave didn't have a problem with talking about girls around Dirk, but he was a little nervous because he was well aware that he was speaking of the daughter of the man Dirk loves.

"Rose has been, too! This is so awesome!"

"Yeah, but I have much more of a chance with Jade then you do with Rose. Not to be rude or anything, but,"

"Yeah…Jade clearly likes you. I have no idea how Rose feels about me. She always uses her big words and confuses me!"

"They're small, but they are so fucking perky, and they're going to get bigger! I mean, holy fucking shit, it only gets better from here!"

Saturday

They all fought to the top of the floating decorations in the pool, pushing each other off, and slipping off on their own. Dave knocked Rose back into the water beside John, who then decided to take a chance and gave Rose a kiss. She punched him in the arm, and they got back to their play.

Dave snuck through the hotel quietly, holding Jade's hand. They were headed to the hotel room Dave had been staying at. They figured it would be completely empty, because they all received an explicit warning not to go in the girls' room without calling one of the adults first. It was 2 in the afternoon. They took the assumption that Dirk and Jake were fucking, considering the free time they had in a hotel. They also assumed that meant they would be too preoccupied to catch on to what they were doing. They stepped into the room and Dave led Jade to the bed that he'd been sleeping on with John.

"I love you, Jade," he told her before they began.

"I love you, too, Dave," She sat up against the pillow and Dave leaned up into her, stroking her long hair as he kissed her. They ran their tongues across each other's braces, barely knowing what they were doing, just following what felt right. Dave had been noticeably hard ever since they stepped in the room.

"You can touch them if you want," said Jade. Dave cupped each of her breasts and instantly came upon squeezing them. Jade giggled as he wrapped his arms around her and shook in excitement.

"Happy?"

"..very,"

Sunday

Jade was sitting in Dave's lap in her bikini, giving him a quick kiss before they ate their lunch. Her wet hair was dripping all down his back and he loved it. He had this perfect girl…all to himself. She gently coughed.

_"Damn,"_ thought Dave. _"Even her sick noises are cute,"_ as Jade started to rant about one of the anime series' that they'd all been watching together.


	3. Sick

Monday

"Dave. Get up," Dirk was standing in Dave's doorway, using that authoritative tone he always uses when he expects Dave to change his behavior. The light from the hallway shined onto Dave, causing him to squint a bit at first.

"I don't feel good, Bro," Dirk walked up to him, and pushed back Dave's bangs to feel his forehead. He didn't say anything, he just walked back out to get the thermometer. His cell phone started to ring in his pocket as he walked back in. He looked at his phone.

"Dave, I've got to take this call. I'll probably be 5 minutes, absolutely no longer than 10 minutes," he handed the thermometer to Dave.

"Can you take your own temp?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm sorry. You'll have my complete attention once I'm done with this call,"

"It's fine," said Dave, taking the thermometer out of the casing as Dirk answered his phone. Dave put the thermometer in his mouth and closed his eyes.

Dirk really was only 5 minutes. He walked back into Dave's room. At least now his company knew that he was busy taking care of his sick kid, so they wouldn't expect him to get any work done other than answering emails. Dave was fast asleep with his mouth open, and the thermometer lying on his bare chest, having fallen out when he drifted off into a light sleep. Dave opened his eyes drowsily as Dirk walked close to him. Dirk sat down on the bed and touched the side of Dave's face as he started to cough.

"What hurts?"

"My stomach and my throat. Jesus, I'm really sick to my stomach right now," said Dave as he moved the thermometer aside. Dirk laid down next to Dave and began to slowly rub Dave's stomach for him. This went on for a couple of minutes before Dirk sat up and got the thermometer again. He pressed the button on the thermometer and slipped it under Dave's tongue at angle, the tip pressing down under the right side of Dave's tongue. Dirk rubbed Dave's tummy with his left hand as he continued to hold the thermometer under Dave's tongue with his right hand. The thermometer was taking a while to register. Dirk leaned his face in close to Dave's to read the number on it.

"Shit, it didn't turn on," he slipped the thermometer out and pressed the button again. Nothing. He pressed it again and got no sign of recognition from the device, so he sat it aside and pushed his forehead up against Dave's. He definitely had a fever. Dirk tried to get the thermometer to turn on again.

"Damn, it's not turning on. I hate to do this to ya, lil' man, but I'm gonna have to take your temp up your ass," Dave didn't say anything at first.

"…okay," Dirk kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry," he retreated to bring back the rectal thermometer. They always had an adult sized one as a backup, but he honestly hadn't taken Dave's temperature that way since Dave turned five and he taught him how to hold a thermometer under his tongue.

"How do I do this?" Dave asked awkwardly when Dirk came back to his room. He assumed that Dirk was going to be the one to actually put the thermometer in, but he didn't know how he should lay, or if he need to take his boxers all the way off, or even what to expect.

"You know, hold on a second. I'll be right back," Dirk said, leaving again. He realized that Dave probably had very little experience with things going inside of his bottom and got some lube, just to make sure he wouldn't hurt him at all. He began to explain exactly what was going to happen so that there wouldn't be any surprises.

"I don't want to hurt you at all, lil' man, so I'm going to put just a little bit of lube on the tip of the thermometer so it slips in easy. Okay? This shouldn't be a big deal whatsoever,"

"Should I roll over now?" Dave looked around uncomfortably.

"Or on your side. Or over my knee like when you were a little kid. Whatever's more comfortable for you, I don't care," Dave rolled onto his side. Dirk pulled down Dave's boxers down to his ankles for him, and gently guided his legs up, bending his knees a bit. He put just a bit of lube on the metal tip of the thermometer.

"Alright, Dave," said Dirk, placing his hand on top of Dave's butt, pushing his cheek up a bit as he inserted the thermometer in 1½, maybe 2 inches.

"OHH~my god!" Dave squirmed and practically yelled as it quickly slipped up his bottom. Dirk finished pushing it in a last little bit to make sure it was completely inside of him.

"You okay?" he asked as he turned on the thermometer.

"I wasn't expecting it to go up my ass that fucking far that fast!"

"Yeah, that's lube for ya," he reassuringly put his hand on Dave's hip. "Comfortable?"

"Yeah, I guess," Dirk covered Dave up with his blanket, and then continued to just sit and wait on Dave's temperature to register in silence. It only took a few minutes, but it was uncomfortable for Dave to lie there, knowing that his parent was watching over him the whole time, even if he was covered up. Dave liked the kind and caring feeling he got when Dirk would sit and hold the thermometer in his mouth for him when he was sick, but having his guardian sit there when the methods of taking his temperature were different…That was another story. Dirk pushed down the blanket upon hearing the thermometer beep and pulled it out slowly.

"102.6. But, it's a degree higher rectally, so it's more like your temp is 101.6," Dave quickly pulled his pants and underwear back up. Dirk looked over towards him.

"Damn. You're face is red. I'm sorry you have a bad fever. Are you cold?"

"A little,"

"Want an extra blanket?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay. I'll go get it for you,"

"Thanks, Bro," Dave stared up at the ceiling, not knowing what to think. But he did know one thing; he secretly liked getting his temperature taken up his ass. Dirk came back and gave Dave a few pills before tucking him in.

"Going back to sleep?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay. I'm going to do some research about what thermometers are better. I think I might get an ear thermometer for you next time instead of an oral one. But, I'm gonna look into what's more accurate first. I'm going to keep taking your temp up your ass until you're healthy again, though, because I don't want to leave you alone to go to the store," he gave Dave a kiss. "I love you. Get some rest so you can feel better,"

"I love you, too,"

Dave ran to the bathroom and dropped to his knees in front of the toilet, leaning over the bowl with his arms rested on the sides. Dirk came in behind him when he heard Dave's coughing as he began to violently throw up. Dirk rubbed Dave's back for him.

"It's okay, Dave. Let it all out," he continued to caress him as Dave stopped and tried to catch his breath before he vomited up the last of what he had in his stomach.

"Don't talk until you feel up to it," Dave had a few tears running down his cheeks, which he quickly wiped off while cleaning his face.

"I'm done now," he said. Dirk put his arm around him and walked him back to bed.

"Are you gonna try to sleep some more?"

"No. Can you put that movie in for me?" he pointed to the disk beside his computer.

"Sure. Let me take your temp first, though. And I can get you more medicine,"

"Okay," Dave laid down on his side.

"Jade's sick, too. Jake texted me. She probably picked up something from the hospital when she got her check up. He's really mad about it," said Dirk. "Oh, and Dave? I researched it, and rectally is the most accurate way to take your temp, so I'd rather keep doing it that way. Unless that's too uncomfortable of course, otherwise we can switch back to orally once I get a new thermometer,"

"No, I don't mind this way. I mean, it's kind of ironic,"


End file.
